lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inverted Terrapest Barb
I went to the Great Sand Sea, killed more than 50 terrapests (my battle chain, which comprised just terrapests, was 56), and didn't get a single Inverted Terrapest Barb. I have all daily & weekly magazines (second playthrough, hard mode, all guild tasks for all three guilds done). Fedejico 14:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I concur, their drop rate is almost as low as Oculus Tooth,Bristly Dragon Mane & Tough Bryhdilr Husk.Mikeyakame 14:53, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I got mine in the sixth path. - Merthos 17:43, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :It might be the same as some other monsters then. They only drop in certain areas. Killer Insects only drop Tough Killer Insect Husk in Sixth Path and SS Pest/Pest only drop Pest Toxin in Robelia Ruins Underground Tier. Mikeyakame 01:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I second that, i tried farming for it in Flaumello and Yvalock's, they didn't drop any no matter how much i chained and linked them. Drake178 01:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :There is a simple straight forward way to figure out roughly what area certain rare drops occur in. Characters in your party only start asking for items when a certain area is opened up in the storyline, ie. If Glenys needs Pest Toxin to upgrade to a Taitarachi she won't ask for it until after Fornstrand, which is when you can unlock Underground Tier in Robelia Ruins through the Rhagoh quest. Same goes for all other items, no character will ask for Jewel Steel until after Undelwalt, which is the point in the story where you will have unlocked The Ancient Ruins. It's just a matter of taking notice when the characters start requesting Inverted Terrapest Barb, and figuring out which new area have been unlocked at that point. :Funny thing is I collected quite a lot of these in my first 1 or 2 games, but can't for the life of me remember where from. I have a feeling it might be from Numor Mines Large Scale Mining Zone, or otherwise Seventh Path. I couldn't get any drops in Sixth Path even after 10 or so reloads. Mikeyakame 02:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have to disagree with you on this one, in my first game i got to BR 90+ before i even entered the Catacombs and they were already asking for Divine Metal, Necrotic Metal, Crystals, and other funny stuff like that. They have also asked for all the metals for the previous upgrades only to eventually upgrade without them when i got to a high enough BR. In this game i'm before six bases and Glenys is asking for Jewel Steel (i'm on XBOX so that might not mean anything), Sheryl is asking for Large Grand Beetle Barb (not available until after Koenigsdorf), and Emmy is asking for Divine Metal (not available until getting to Mt Vackel, though i already have one via trade goods). Another thing is that they request their materials in a specific order, and until they have the first one they will not request the second, etc. This is actually the reason why you don't see Glenys request Pest Toxin, even if you get the Primordial Alloy from Blackdale she'll still be stuck on the Divine Metal and will keep asking for that until you get her some, and only then will she mention the Pest Toxin. This is all based on the XBOX though, with no NewGame+ the leaders here get stuck on the metals for every upgrade (you have to progress the story to get better metals) unless you upgrade your BR of farm endlessly to get trade goods that you can disassemble. So while i'm unsure about the special components, i can say for certain that they ask for all the metals up to and including Jewel Steel regardless of whether you can get them or not. Drake178 03:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Xbox version seems a bit weird then. Large Grand Beetle Barb can be farmed as soon as you unlock Great Sand Sea, but requires Grand Beetle weekly or whatever it is called. So I suppose you are right in saying Xbox doesn't plan out as intended. In new game+ on PC this actually plays out true though assuming you have all the necessary weekly/dailies of course. I should have mentioned that, as I didn't realize Xbox doesn't have this feature. I guess you could say they request them when they are available in the game, either through splits or harvesting or rewards based on the earliest possible time you can obtain them, rather than based on actual availability in the story line. Another important reason might be expected Battle Rank at points in the story line, since characters only upgrade at certain BR's the game probably assumes you should be a certain BR once you get to a point in the story. It's like when Shard Arts are learnt as an example. You can't start using them until Koenisgdorf because the items to cast them aren't available yet, and David doesn't learn shards until BR50 (first character to learn them) so that goes without saying the appropriate BR for Koenigsdorf is probably around BR50 which corresponds pretty well to my plays through the game. I'm usually around BR45-50 by time I get to 6 bases on Hard Mode in New Game+, which is about what I feel is right. Mikeyakame 03:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I prefer to look at the BR requirements as the BR required to hire the 'advanced' Soldiers of the corresponding tiers, this puts Koenigsdorf at BR 68. You can also max out Gravity Tempest by this point since the components for that are already available (i dont use David, but i have Irina with GT III before Six Bases already). As for Large Grand Beetle Barbs, you can obtain the magazine after Koenigsdorf, so on a first playthrough this request doesn't cut it. Or it might be that i get to higher BRs for a storyline event than 'intended' and that's why i see things you don't. Then again, i automatically assumed that if you don't have any, your leaders will request the metals on the PC too if your BR is higher than what the story would suggest. Drake178 04:58, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I've had a few drop in the 6th path. Probably your best bet. I seem to get more of these as well as Oculus tooth on 7th path. Plus you can go back and forth between 6th and 7th (with final in the middle) and all the enemies will respawn over and over again. Seattlebrian 04:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that Gaias can drop Inverted Terrapest Barb x 2? I am currently reloading and praying for a x2 split and don't want to waste my time if it is impossible. ```` :Shouldn't be a problem since you always capture it and the splits are the same between the versions. Zephyr (talk) 13:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Not getting any of these on 7th path (PC) but definitely on 6th path. Can anyone confirm/deny this? Egitto2000 (talk) 16:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :The Terrapests in the Seventh Path should drop them since it's in their drop tables. I also just got one while poking at the Seventh Path. Zephyr (talk) 16:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I've found this to have the lowest drop rate out of anything so far. Managed to get one in about ~45 battles. Grr. :I must have crazy luck then. Got one on my first try. Zephyr (talk) 14:02, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Got 4 in ~20 battles. Must have had crazy bad luck last night. Weirdly, and I know it goes against the mechanics, so it's probably just a fluke, but I seem to get these more often if I don't link. Egitto2000 (talk) 15:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :The linking only helps if you've already killed 5+ units in that battle before killing any Terrapests. Otherwise, the drop rates stay the same. So if you link and there are only 4 units on the field, drop rates are unmodded. Zephyr (talk) 15:42, August 25, 2012 (UTC)